The purpose of this geriatric mental health research development proposal is to prepare the nominee, Elaine Souder, for an academic research career in geriatric mental health. The nominee has graduate preparation in psychiatric nursing, a doctorate in psychology, and post-doctoral research preparation involving neuroimaging of brain changes associated with aging and dementia. However, additional time is required to establish and launch an independent research career. The program of research will address physiological and neurocognitive predictors of ADL functioning. The first study focuses on visuospatial competency in ADLs and will examine the value of regional SPECT perfusion data and neurocognitive test data in predicting ADL performance. This study will seek to answer the following questions: I. Is SPECT a better predictor of ADL performance (as measured by selected subscales of the SAILS) in AD than neurocognitive tests? 2. Will abnormalities on SPECT, without corresponding deficits on ADL assessment, predict future areas of dysfunction, identified by reassessment 18 months later. This study should help clarify the relationship between clinically detectable functional impairments and underlying physiological dysfunction, and lay the foundation for future studies designed to develop interventions to promote independence. The overall goal is to increase understanding of the underlying physiological basis of dysfunction to provide the basis for informed nursing assessment and interventions. I have identified the following learning needs: 1. additional knowledge and skills in assessment of ADL deficits in AD; 2. specific advanced research skills; 3. further education in neurophysiology; 4. skills and training in neuropsychological assessment; and 5. training in analysis of SPECT brain imaging data. In addition, l need guidance in developing my role as a resource and consultant to university faculty and the larger professional community. Achievement of these goals will require a) formal course work in neuroscience, neuropsychology, and advanced research methods, including epidemiology; b) directed research training and clinical supervision by experts in neuropsychology and SPECT neuroimaging; c) tutorials and directed self-study in assessment of ADLs; and d) execution of research studies. The supervisor and supervisory committee of experts will monitor the accomplishment of detailed activities and the achievement of evaluative criteria.